Bells
by KBoogie1224
Summary: This is an AU story, J/B of course. One night at a bonfire, the tribe discovers a girl on the beach bloody and beaten. They have no clue what has happened to the girl and cannot understand why she cannot find her voice. Jacob eventually finds interest in the girl when he finds out how special her pure heart is and what she means for the tribe. Rated M. Please enjoy! Volturi added.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I am building. I will continue BOTW but I had an idea for a new piece and i just wanted to try it out. This is a B/J story (because I am a Jacob fan). The story is rated M but sexual chapters will occur later. Bella is human, Jake is a wolf. The pack is complete with Him, Sam, Embry, Quil, Leah Seth, Paul, Jared, Colin and Brady. Jake is the Alpha in this AU. Please enjoy.**

Emily was in the kitchen with Kim, Embry's imprint preparing food for the bonfire. Leah sat on the porch loathing as usual even on a good day. Sam and they guys played soccer throwing each other around to kick the ball into each other's opposite invisible goals. Idiots. Quil hardly played as he kept his attention on his young imprint Clair who was as young as ten years old. ( _I wanted to make her older because...why not?_ ) The pack was happy a care free and there was no sign of a vampire. The cullens made a solid promise if they spot one, they would take care of one if there were an attack to happen. As much as I hated their kind, we had to make peace.

"Jake, Sam Emily wants you to bring out the tables." Leah grumbles. I turn to her and Sam does the same ignoring the ball rolling past his feet. Leah was preparing the fire. And setting the logs around it.

"Be right there." I called back. I look toward Sam and not towards him. Before he can walk, he is smacked above the head with the ball, hard. He growls and turned to the offender. Seth sends quick apologies and shrinks away, not wanting to be clobbered.

"Be careful." Sam laughs and marches with me to set up the tables.

After a few minutes, the food is done and out for grabs. The stereo is brought out to play smooth music. The night hits us fast. The tribes council is here and a few of the packs family members. Even my two sisters Rachel and Becca came claiming they miss the story the council told while everyone one huddled around in eachothers arms. I won't lie, I was always jealous of those who had their loved ones close. At the ripe age of twenty five, you get tired of being alone. I wasn't asking for an imprint. God no. Just a woman to love me for me. For for myself to do the same for her.

"Keep hoping." Leah mutters as she walks past me getting her third plate. As sour as she was, I felt bad for her. Sam imprinted on Emily, her own cousin and left Leah hanging. They promised each other forever and sadly, that wasn't enough. Which is why I am praying never to imprint. Not only would it tear that person apart, it would tear me apart as well. My heart throbbed at the thought.

I rubbed my chest and went to get my fifth plate.

After a few stories about the old tribe Chief, everyone congratulated me since I carried the bloodline or alphas. Yes, it helped the pack but the responsibility was heavy. Everyone depended on you to make the right decision and if you didn't, you were responsible for the backlash. I wouldn't wish this on my future sons. Or daughters whereas they may be able to phase as well. That is also something hope will not happen. I would like for them to live carefree lives with no imprinting involved, especially.

"Stop sulking Jake. We can hear you. Pack mind remember?" Jared nudges me.

"You're right. This is a time for celebration. Who's down to play a little soccer?" I yell and the guys yell back ready to get dirty. As we are choosing who will be on our teams, I notice Paul is missing. I look around to see if he sensed danger. I can feel him near which means he hasn't phased. He must have gone for a walk. So we started the game without him. With Sam and Quill on my team, we were bound to win even though Brady was a scaredy cat and didn't want a few bones broken here of there. Leah even decided to join seeing that Embry's team wasn't going to have a final boy.

I started off with the first kick nice a hard making sand fly into the air and with the ball as it whizzed past Embry's head. Colin stops it with his chest and quickly passes it to Leah who runs with the ball. Sam tried to guard her but she shoves him almost too easily. I make my way toward her but Seth catches me off guard and tackles me.

"Quil!" I get Qu'il to go on defense and he instantly snatches the ball from leah causing her to trip. He runs and pulls his leg back to kick the ball forward giving Brady an open shot. Seth is trying to stand but I shove him into the ground, hard. He grunts and growls as I jump over him and run beside Brady to keep him defended. Everyone is chasing us around and frankly we looked like chickens with our heads cut off.

"Not this time." I hear a grunt and Embry Grabs Brady and tossed him like he weighed nothing. When he tried to turn with the ball, I blindsided him shoving him down with my chest and kicked the ball, hard into the invisible goal which is actually the woods. I screamed in triumph and my team surrounded me giving me pats on the back and hugs. I heard laughing and saw Embry and everyone else cracking up.

"What's so funny?" I start to laugh as well.

"Black!" An angry voice bellows from the thick bushes and trees. I see the the darkness with my enhanced senses and i see Paul and following behind him is Rachel. _Rachel_? He is holding the ball in his hand glaring at me as he fully appears holding my sister's hand. What the hell is going on?

"What are you doing with my sister?" I clench my fists and my mood turn serious. Rachel leaps to explain but Paul hits me and the others with his thoughts. He had imprinted. On my sister. They had never talked until now but one glance and it's like they have known eachother for their whole lives.

"The curse spreads quickly." Leah states in a monotone voice.

"It's not a curse. Jake, i couldn't help it and you know it. Don't be mad. I promise, your sister will be happy." Paul drops the ball.

"Is that you talking, or the wolf?" I challenge riling him up as well.

"Jake please-" Before Rachel could speak, a loud scream cut through the air. It sounded murderous and bloodcurdling. All of our attentions were diverted away from Paul and my sister and toward the source of the scream. Rebecca and Emily were standing together near the water, holding each other. I could smell their fear from here. Sam instinctively ran toward his imprint and the pack followed. They were staring and something. As we got closer, there is a whimpering noise. Everyone is looking down now.

"Jake." Seth gasps. I follow his eyes and I see a small woman. She was completely naked She was as pale as the moon with dark hair. She had a gash on he left leg and bruises all over. I couldn't see her face. At the moment seeing her face didn't matter.

"Someone get a blanket! Leah, get Sue and bring her into the house." Leah rushes towards her mom while Jared ran to get a thick throw. I take it and throw it over the girl. She isn't moving at all, she isn't even shivering and I swear you would believe she were dead. Her heart beat was so faint even I couldn't hear it with my good hearing. Hell, i'm sure even if my heart were pressed to her chest i wouldn't hear hardly a thump. I pick up the bleeding girl and rush towards Emily and Sams home. The council looks afraid as we pass them and I can tell they were trying to figure out who had done this to her. Of course their conclusions would be vampire. Apart from the stench of blood and salt water, there was a hint of leech. Maybe she was attacked and made it away by a miracle.

"What is going on?" Harry calls. My father and Old Quil follow us. They aren't moving as fast as we are but they are tying their best to keep up. Brady slows down to explain how Em and Becca found a girl in the water really beaten up and dirty. We don't know exactly what happened which means we have to wait until the girl wakes up to see what has happened. Or make a visit to the Cullens while she is out.

"Lay her here." Sue already dressed a fold out cot from a storage closet. I placed the girl down gently and stepped back. The girls hair stuck to her face like tentacles. She was very white but beautiful. She had full lips which were almost blue, long lashes, and a heart shaped face.

"Guys, you have to leave you don't need to see her parts." Emily shoos us out. She shook from her shock quickly but Rebecca still gazed at the girl like she had seen a ghost. Rachel went to comfort her.

"Fine. We need to go handle something anyway." I nod for the pack to leave.

"Be careful son." Dad grabs my hand and he and the elders sit on the porch. I promised him I would be safe and return as soon as i can. I run towards the tree line and my pack follows. I order Leah to stay put by the house and give a howl if the girl wakes up. Of course she argued wanting to be there to hear the Cullens admit they were the reason the girl was so beaten up but we all knew that wasn't the scent of any Cullen.

Myself and the guys all undressed, tied out shorts to our legs and phased heading toward the treaty. I let out a loud howl making sure one of the vamps you hear us coming.


	2. Chapter 2

The treaty wasn't far. The field that separated our homes from the trees was large but in our wolf forms, we were able to run across it within seconds. Before we could slip through the bushes, the vamps were standing in formation doing some weird statue pose like they were waiting for the flash of a canon camera. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"You call for us, Jacob?" Carlisle begins.

I show my thoughts to Edward. He gasps. Surely the sight of blood damn near drove him insane.

"I am perfectly in control, dog." He growls slightly offended.

"What is going on?" The mother vamp interviews.

"A human girl washed up on the shore at their beach. She was badly beaten and even had a gash on her leg. It was very big, she also looks as if she lost a lot of blood. Jacob says he smelled a vampire on her but it was very faint. Probably washed away by the water." The vampires look at each other. Concern etched on the mother's face as well as everyone except the blonde female who casually looked at her dead nails.

"I am sorry to hear that. Would you like for me to look at her for you?" Doctor vamp was always so concerned about the health of others even our own. I guess I can't hate him too much.

 _It was you who were supposed to watch out for vampires on your side. Maybe the one that got her jumped towards the cliffs and threw her over. There has to be some scent flowing through the wind over there._ I growl. We were promised a night of peace. Yet even with them trying to work with us, they couldn't get it right. Patrolling was not a problem but everyone in a while unlike them, we are allowed to be one with our human selves every once in a while.

"Do not blame us Jacob. My second thought is that maybe the vampire had passed not too long ago. Maybe today she happened to fall into the water trying to get away. We can gladly take a look over her to make sure she has no venom in her system. I assure you that on our side, there were no nomads. But since you want to place blame, maybe you should have been more aware of your surroundings." This little bastard was challenging me.

 _I won't hesitate to jump over there and rip out your throat._ My pack growls beside me agreeing to take them all down.

"Now, there is no need for arguments. I assure you it is neither sides fault. Perhaps when she awakes, she will tell everyone everything. For the meantime, maybe Edward and I could be of assistance. Edward can use his mind reading abilities to see what she saw before what happened and I can help with medication and bandages." The doctor vamp insisted. This wouldn't be the first time they have crossed the treaty as he has helped almost all of us from life threatening attacks from nomads.

 _Fine. But if you say a single snide comment_ _ **Edward**_ _I will rip you to shreds. Don't forget youll be on our territory._ I give a wolf chuckle as I see a shiver go up his spine.

"Watch what you say, Edward." The pixie finally speaks. It Appears she could see the feuture and his wasn't so bright anymore.

"Everything will be fine. I will be back with the equipment." They disappeared quickly.

 **EMILY**

The girl was badly bruised but seem as though she would stay alive. Sue was out of stitching needles so hopefully, Jake was bringing back the doctor to help. The gash bled through the wrap put on the girls' leg. But the bruises weren't the only bad things. The worst part was that while we cleaned her, there were over ten vampire bites in her skin underneath all the thick mud. Two on her neck, two on her left breast, one on her right, three on her right arm three on her right going down to her feet. Panic set in me as I realized we may have a girl who is changing into a vampire.

"Leah, call for them!" I scream and she hurries outside phasing right outside the door shaking the house. She let out a loud howl that almost broke my eardrums.

"Let's put some clothes on the girl." Sue insists. I go to my room and find a fresh pair of underwear and a large t-shirt. We slip the clothes on hoping for the guys to hurry.

 **LEAH**

I can't believe we have a girl on our land and she is changing into one of _them._ All I need is one word, and her head will be off.

 _Now hold on Leah. We brought the doc and the mind reader. Until we can confirm anything, we need to let them check her out._ Jacob and the gang came out. The fangs came out behind them. The blonde one greeted me while the mind reader looked around at everyone as if he was disgusted. I threatened him the thought to pee on him and he grimaced.

"Disgusting." His voice was low but everyone heard. Instead of being offended, everyone laughed.

"May we enter?" Blondie asks. Always so formal.

"Sure. After me." Jake and Sam had phased back quickly and led them inside.

 _What if she is becoming a vamp?_ Paul says.

 _We tear her apart._ I say in a 'duh' tone.

 _Woah guys, she can just go with the Cullen's they seem like they will take her in._ Seth, the softie says and the twins Colin and Brady agree. The most innocent of us all. The pups.

 _She could be a danger as soon as she wakes up. No chances._ I growl. We sat outside the house listening in on what everyone was saying.

 **EDWARD**

The young woman lying on the make shift operating table was absolutely breath taking. Her eyes were closed but I had already fallen in love. She had the longest eye lashes and the plumpest lips. She was intensely pale and thin. I looked over he more and noticed the bites that covered her skin. They'd healed but I could still smell the venom beneath them. Her heartbeat was faint and her breathing was shallow. I looked at Carlisle and could tell he thought the same thing. The girl could be changing.

"So?" Jacob says. He is standing at the girls' feet. He always did annoy me. I wanted him away from the beautiful doll.

"She may be undergoing a change. The venom, we can still smell it. Her heart beat is too faint to keep her alive for much longer we don't know when it will be complete since the bites seem aged. It could have happened today or yesterday." I glance at Carlisle ready to pick the girl up.

"But the bites don't look fresh." Sam states.

"Vampire venom heals just as quickly as your genes heal you. The bits could have sealed. This scent, though...this scent is one I have not smelled in a really long time. The vampire or vampires that have done this have not stepped foot in the Forks area. I promise you." Carlisle explains.

"So, you know who bit her. Your _friends_." Jacob growled.

"They aren't friends anymore. I removed myself from them a long time ago. And if I am correct she was not born in the area either. She was born outside the country." I looked into Carlisle's head to get a better understanding of what he meant and almost fell to my knees at who the thought it would be.

"No." My voice shook.

"What? What is it?" Jacob looks confused glancing between myself and Carlisle to get answers.

"We will take her from here. We will update you on her state as soon as she wakes up. If she is a threat we will leave and relocated to keep you tribe safe." I start to gather the sweet-smelling girl into my arms and set her into a bridal semi fetus position and supported her head. Even while moving her, she made no noise of discomfort.

"No, you can't take her. Not until you spill."

"Jacob, we are unable to confirm any information at the moment but I assure you, you all are safe. We will have to take her either way she may be going through the process of a change. Newborns can be very hectic when they first awaken." We make our way to the door and stop.

"As soon as possible." Jacob orders.

"Of course." Carlisle and I speed off past the other wolves. They snapped and growled at us. Their thoughts creaming hateful words and demanding we kill her the moment she awakens but that will not happen. Not on my watch.

When we made it back to the mansion, Carlisle insisted on stitching up her leg seeing as it was very poorly wrapped in thin medical fabric. The stitching process did not take long. After, he wrapped in again, properly and injected painkillers into her system. Alice took her away to dress her properly and placed her in my bed as I demanded once she was done. And may I say she did an amazing job. The young woman looked as though she were meant to be mine. The blue shirt that she wore fit her well with lace at the top and a pair of blue jeans. Her dark brown hair was brushed into light waves around her face making her look radiant.

After a while of admiring her beauty, I realize I cannot read her mind. My brow furrowed as I tried harder but nothing. I called Alice up and she says she can see her future perfectly fine. According to her, she was still unconscious.

"Maybe it is a gift working its way through before the change is complete." Carlisle insisted.

"Maybe." I agreed. I decided to lay in my bed beside her unwilling to leave her side. "I cannot wait to see you, my love." I lightly kiss her forehead and my eyes never left her face for the night.

 **Thank you for reading! C:**


End file.
